


100 Ways To Say I Love You

by movinginollie



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movinginollie/pseuds/movinginollie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 one-shots about ways to say I love you. Coliver Style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pull over.  Let me drive for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you  
> (I'm sorry, I don't know how to link, the previous way I've done it didn't work)

Connor and Oliver were sprawled on their couch, watching a rerun of Friends when a cellphone rang. Oliver immediately looked at Connor with raised eyebrows. He had promised that he would have today off.

“It’s not mine,” Connor said and Oliver looked surprised.

“Oh, right,” he said and grabbed his phone that was lying on the table.

He got up from the couch while answering it. Connor watched him, saw how the smile faltered and Oliver’s eyes widened in shock. Connor sat up.

“Where?...Okay…yes…of course…I will be there in 2 hours, 3 hours tops….yes, bye.” Oliver hung up and immediately went to their bedroom. Connor quickly followed him.

He saw how Oliver grabbed his bag from the top of the closet and threw it on the bed. He opened the closet and shirts, pants, boxers were flying into the bag.

“What is going on?” Connor asked, but Oliver didn’t seem to hear him, he just kept packing what seemed to be random things.

Connor sighed worriedly, but he didn’t waste a minute before packing his own things. Wherever Ollie was going, Connor was going there, too, there wasn’t even a question about it. He grabbed his bag and started packing as well.

Oliver disappeared to the bathroom, came back and put the few things he had grabbed in the bag. He seemed stoic, like he was on autopilot and Connor decided to just follow him. So they both grabbed their bags, their jackets and were out the door. Oliver went straight to his car and got in the driver’s seat. Connor quickly got in the passenger seat.

“You sure you should be driving?” he asked, but it seemed like Oliver still did not hear him.

They left the city and Connor was really worried now. Oliver had not responded to anything he had said. He watched him like a hawk, making sure he was driving safely.

“Ollie,” he tried again with a soft voice. This time he reached for him, moved his hand and carefully put it on Oliver’s leg.

Oliver’s head spun around and he looked at Connor like he was seeing him for the first time. “What are you doing here?”

Connor was surprised and a bit taken aback. “I just followed you. What happened?”

Oliver sighed and the grip on the steering wheel tightened. “My mom, she got in an accident. She’s in the hospital. I have to see her. You didn’t need to come with. It’s an almost three hour drive to Gettysburg.”

Connor was relieved Oliver was finally talking, but this did not help him worry any less. Ollie was clearly out of it, in shock and still on autopilot.

“I’m going where you’re going,” was Connor’s answer.

He removed his hand away from his leg, brushed over Oliver’s arm and then took the hand back to himself. He raked his fingers through his hair, messing it up. He was in over his head here; he did not know what to do. He wanted to help, wanted to do something to make it easier for Oliver. At a loss of a better idea he turned on the radio.

For a few seconds the voice of Elvis Presley floated through the car, but then Oliver turned it off again.

“Mum’s a big Presley fan,” he said. “Every time he comes on the radio she turns the volume up and starts dancing. No matter where. No matter what she was doing. I can’t…she can’t…this is…too soon…” Oliver’s voice was shaky now and he had trouble keeping the car in a straight line.

Connor felt bad, felt like he should have known this. Why do they hardly ever talk about their families? He decided to change that once this was over, once Oliver’s mom was okay and well again.

Connor looked at Oliver again and suddenly he knew what to do.

“Pull over,” he said.

“What? No, I don’t need a break, I just need to get there,” Oliver answered, emphasizing his words by driving even faster.

Connor looked at him. Oliver’s eyes were fixed on the road, his hands in the perfect 11 and 2 position, his knuckles were white from the death grip Oliver had on the steering wheel. Connor knew Oliver needed to relax or they he would drive them off the road.

“Ollie,” Connor said sternly, “pull over. Let me drive for a while.”

Oliver hesitated, bit his lip and looked to Connor. Connor tilted his head and shot him what he hoped was an encouraging smile.

“There’s a rest stop coming up,” Connor mentioned and gestured towards the sign on the road.

Oliver sighed, but then he pulled over on the rest stop and they switched seats.

“But I’m fine,” Oliver insisted once again.

Connor knew he wasn’t, he saw how anxious he was, could feel it radiating off of him. He knew it was his job now to take care of him, to make sure Oliver was doing better. It was Connor’s turn now to take the load off of Oliver.

“Yeah, okay,” Connor said. “If I get tired, I promise you can take over again.”

Oliver seemed to be satisfied and settled back against his seat. Connor knew it was the right decision. Oliver was anxious, shifting a lot, his fingers drumming on his legs, his foot bouncing. He slowly placed his hand on top of Oliver’s leg.

They stayed like that, Connor driving and Oliver staring out the window, his hand still on Oliver’s leg. And he could feel him relax, could feel him stop fidgeting, and felt Oliver’s hand cover his hand. Connor felt relieved, like he was actually able to make a difference.

“You don’t have to do this alone,” Connor said and locked eyes with Oliver for a moment.

Oliver shot him a small smile. “Thank you.”


	2. It reminded me of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 one-shots about ways to say I love you. Coliver Style.

If anyone would ever ask him, Oliver would never admit that he was sitting by the phone on a Friday night like a 14 year old desperately waiting for his crush to call. But he was. 

Connor had been gone for 9 days and he was supposed to be gone for 2 more .Oliver was missing him like crazy. Being separated wasn’t new to them. They had gone longer without seeing each other before. In the beginning of their relationship when they hadn’t been living together, hadn’t figured out their schedules yet, and wanted to appear casual about it all, they would even go two or three weeks without seeing each other. But now that they were committed, now that they lived together, Oliver was used to having him around. He was used to Connor being there when he woke up and having his toothbrush in the bathroom. Just all these little things you get used to when you live with someone. 

Every time he had come home in the past week the place had looked exactly the way he had left it in. He hated it. He hated that Connor's slippers hadn't left their spot by the door. He hated that the TV remote was still lying on his side of the couch. He hated that he couldn't see Connor in their apartment, which made it look like he was living alone again.

Oliver had tried moving the slippers and pushing the remote over to Connor's side, but it hadn't helped. It had almost made it worse.

They texted a lot and every night at around 7 pm Connor would call him. By day three Oliver was only living for these calls. He made sure to leave work early and eat before he would brush his teeth. It was stupid, because Connor couldn't smell him, but he did it nonetheless. By now it had become his ritual, his way of not letting himself go too much. 

When the phone rang he wasn’t even ashamed to answer after the first ring.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey Ollie,” Connor answered. Oliver let out a long breath. He could feel his whole body relax as he sank deeper into the couch cushions. His lips spread into a small smile.

“You sound tired.”

“I am tired. This case is a nutjob.”

Connor had had to travel to Los Angeles for a case. The sister of his client was living there and for some reason Oliver didn’t really understand he had to go there to speak to her in person and follow some leads.

“I’m sorry,” Oliver said sincerely. “How’s it going though? You’re gonna be home by Sunday, right?”

He had really tried to not sound desperate but he probably failed miserably.

“Yeah,” Connor said. “I do everything I can, promise.”

Oliver sighed. He knew it wasn’t fair, but sometimes he hated Connor’s job. Oliver knew Connor loved it, and therefore he would cope with Connor having this unpredictable job.

“Ollie,” Connor said, “don’t frown.”

“I am not,” Oliver insisted.

“Yes you are. I can see it clearly, how you wrinkle your nose and tilt your head. I’m sorry, okay? I do everything I can.”

“I know,” Oliver said. “I know. I just…miss you.”

“I miss you, too,” Connor said without missing a beat.

\- - - - -

It was Saturday night and Oliver had declined several invitations from his friends. He knew it was kind of pathetic but he just rather be alone right now and wallow in self-pity that he was basically a grass widower.

He was sipping a beer, not by accident Connor’s favorite brand, and eating some popcorn while he was watching a show on Netflix. 

He was hugging a pillow, hiding his face more than actually watching, because this show always made him cringe.

“You’re watching Dexter?” 

Oliver shrieked. He practically jumped two feet from the couch and whirled around, pillow at the ready.

And there he was, leaning against the wall in all his glory. 

“Connor! What…how…why?” Apparently Oliver’s brain decided it was too much information and it shut down.

“I missed you,” Connor said simply. 

Oliver hurried the few steps it took to get to him, threw his arms around him and gave him a long and happy, welcome home kiss.

“I missed you, too,” Oliver said after they had to break apart to catch some air.

“I can tell,” Connor said with a smile. “You are watching Dexter. You hate that show.”

“I do not,” Oliver said, opposed to the idea of hating anything. “I just think it’s cruel and gruel and terrifying and I don’t understand why you would want to watch a show about a murderer when you spent your days defending them all the time, that’s all.”

Connor laughed and pulled him closer again. “You hate that show and you watched it anyway.”

“Yeah, well,” Oliver said. “It reminded me of you.”

Connor smiled at him, this one smile that no one else ever gets to see, the one smile that is reserved just for Oliver, and Ollie couldn’t help it, he just had to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to p0ck3tf0x for putting these together and thanks to my awesome Beta, my dear friend Nuria, lyon-dynasty on tumblr.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: movinginollie.tumblr.com
> 
> And leave comments and tell me what you think, I am at the beginning of my writing and can use every feedback.


End file.
